1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer server.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer servers generally include a casing, a mother board, and a power supply. The motherboard is disposed on a bottom plate of the casing. A central processing unit (CPU), a number of storing devices, a plurality of other peripheral components are disposed on the motherboard. Typically, the CPU and the storing devices are positioned lower than the other peripheral components. To reduce the height of the computer server, the power supply is disposed above the CPU and the storing devices. As such, it becomes difficult to remove the CPU or the storing devices because the power supply must be removed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a server that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.